


Spider Lily

by washwindows



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Blood, Claude tries to help, Dimitri experiences things, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Open to Interpretation, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/washwindows/pseuds/washwindows
Summary: Dimitri stood in the dark, rundown cathedral as he always had. His lance held beside him both as support for his slouching body, and as a weapon to strike down anyone he saw.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Spider Lily

**Author's Note:**

> when you listen to sad songs so you write sad things, not draw because that takes too much effort. no beta, wrote it as is and uploaded as is.

It was dark. The whole place was dark. He too was shrouded in darkness, still and unmoving. His body slouched as if lost of all its energy, and his arms were hanging lazily by his sides. The voices of the dead haunt him as they always had, their constant whispers the only comfort in the silent, dark cathedral.

Soft sounds of scuttling echoed within the place, a sign of rundown that even pests had taken it as their home. Then, distant sounds of footsteps, light and calculated. Dimitri stirred up from his position but kept his head low. The footsteps stopped a little away from him. No one spoke.

Perhaps tired of the uninvited presence, the once-king-now-somewhat-deranged man gripped his weapon tightly and with a low, hoarse voice, he demanded, “What do you want, Claude.” There came shuffling sounds, but no answer. Dimitri turned around in all his madness.

“Why are you here?! To haunt me just like the others?!” His neck tensed and veins popped from his anger. In front of him stood the future king of Almyra, Claude von Riegan. Though covered in dirt, blood and other things, the radiance of his outfit could not be covered. The man said nothing, wearing a small smile on his face just as he always had.

It was a pain in Dimitri’s eyes.

Then, there was a sigh. And the known master tactician spoke in a soft voice, “I missed you, Dima.” Dimitri’s fingers twitched in response. “Come back with me, we can work together an-” Before he could finish his sentence, Claude felt immense pain spreading from his back from a powerful impact. Dimitri’s hand was on his throat, threatening to squeeze his airways shut.

“Don’t tell me any of this nonsense, Claude. You know what kind of person I am. What has prompted someone like you to seek out a monster such as I?” Dimitri’s words were slow, spoken in a tight and harsh manner. The man, who tittered on the edge of insanity, tightened the grip on his lance instead of the windpipe in his other hand. Claude, in all his worn-down glory, put his hands on Dimitri’s arm, his face showed a flash of pain before disappearing into a facade of a noble smile.

“You’re not a monster, Dimitri.”

Dimitri tightened his jaws, the voices in his head screaming in agony with their fingers all pointing to Claude. “Kill him! Crush him to death! This man is a traitor, he will abandon you just like everyone else!” Their voices cracked under the immense emotions they supposedly held in their speech for execution. Dimitri breathed out a shaky, slow breath. “Claude… You have no idea who I truly am. Not now, not ever… You don’t know the kind of things that run through my head. The disgusting, terrible things that I think about, even now, when I look at you.” His whole body trembled, slouched, curved and broke under its own weight.

When there was no answer, he looked up and stilled. Claude was no longer in his grip, and Dimitri could not remember when he had let him go. But that didn’t matter. His ex-classmate, lost lover even, laid unmoving right in front of him. His blood spilled and painted a beautiful crimson flower on the cathedral floors.

Dimitri broke down. He closed his eyes tight. His head hurt.

But when he opened his eyes again, the first thing he saw was the peeling ceiling of his old dorm room.

**Author's Note:**

> and that's it really. what truly happened is up to your imagination.


End file.
